penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Heironeous
Description Personality Dogma Realm History Relationships ->Lesser Gods Worship ->Rites ->Clergy ->Orders -> Saints Temples Alithrya Temples Cantomer Temples Ezora Temples Laikka Temples Northern Chain Temples Southern Chain Temples Yedria Temples Description Heironeous appears as a tall human man in a full robe of chainmail so fine that it moves with him like cloth. He has auburn hair and skin the color of copper, and is impervious to all but the mightiest weapons due to a secret solution known as meersalm. His signature weapon is a great magical battleaxe, though he has recently taken to the longsword. Realm Heironeous' realm was known as the Fields of Glory, and was located on Mount Celestia. Personality (to be added) History (to be added) During the 4th Emorior and The Herald’s First Assault, Heironeous would lose his sister Ehlonna. This weighed heavily on them until his Cleric Oxton Wolf and the rest of The Chosen (Original) would seal them in at The Sacrifice at the Temple of Aghar. Heironeous would enter the realm of the Sleeping Gods after the events, the pain of having his sister ripped from him too great. He would remain asleep until the 6th Sanctus Era, in which he would awake and stand vigil over his sister’s weakened form. Heironeous would suffer grievous wounds when his final believer would be killed during Orcus’ Assault of Penrith during the 6th Tenebrae Era. With no way out and the Heralds on the loose again he would sacrifice himself alongside his sister Ehlonna, Solar Merlin, and Jathal Rada. Worshipers The faith of Heironeous is a very militaristic one, launching crusades against evil and championing causes. As one would expect, many soldiers, city watchmen, mercenaries, and others who make their living by the sword find themselves honoring the Archpaladin. Clergy Priests of Heironeous often travel the world on orders from their superiors to seek out and destroy evil. Older priests often work as strategists, military instructors, or judges. Several of the faith's most powerful clerics, seeking to gain the benefits of meersalm, have had themselves embalmed alive with the substance, though some have not survived the ritual. Their favored weapons are the longsword and battleaxe. Novices of Heironeous are known as the Blessed. Full priests are called the Glorious or, collectively, the Valorous Host. Other titles used by Heironian priests are Hero of the Third Rank, Hero of the Second Rank, Hero of the First Rank, Champion of Glory, Knight Gallant, Knight Courageous, Knight Valiant, and Knight Champion. Senior priests are called Paragons, while those who command armies are known as Paragon-Generals. These titles are separate from duty-titles such as postulant, novitiate, professed priest, cloistered cleric, affirmed priest, and templar. They are also separate from ranks within the temple hierarchy such as hierodeacon and abbot. In everyday use, senior priests are called Father or Mother, while lesser priests are known as Brother or Sister. Priestly vestments include chain mail and blue robes with silver trim Orders There are no current orders of Heironeous. Temples The only Temple of Heironeous, stands in a silent vigil inside Penrith’s Temple District. Occasionally maintained by those around, the temple stands to be a monument of the dead god’s sacrifice for the mortals of the material plane. Dogma Heironeous sees the world as a deadly place, filled with perpetual challenges and trials for those who battle for justice and defend the weak and innocent. His followers should always act with honor and chivalry, and to uphold justice. Danger is to be faced head-on, with calm and resolve. Those who defeat evil are rewarded with Glory, while those who uphold the tenets of the Arch-paladin are rewarded with Virtue. The Arch-paladin's teachings have been codified in a chivalric code known as the Heironean Code. The Heironean Code * Duty to the People. This duty stresses courage, justice, mercy, valor, protection of the weak, and faithfulness to church superiors or officers of righteous law. * Duty to the Arch-paladin. This duty stresses obedience to Heironeous himself, devotion to the church, generosity, championing good against evil, putting the needs of the church and the faith above those of mortals. * Duty to a Lady. This duty pertains to the concept of courtly love, devotion to one's beloved, and respect toward all women in general. Rites Before advancing in rank, priests of Heironeous must clearly demonstrate their bravery, honor, and sense of justice. The exact nature of these tests varies, but they are revealed through prayer and divinely-inspired visions. They can range from tests of fortitude that can be completed within the temple to crusades against the forces of evil. Various information of this article was taken from various Dungeons & Dragons licensed products. Other parts of this article were created for this world. Category:Lost Pantheon Category:War God Category:Dead God